xvigilantefandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Smith
(NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE CHARACTER 'X' CREATED BY DARK HORSE COMICS) Dan Smith is student currently attending Eastwood High School in Eastwood, Colorado. Dan will become X, his alter-ego, in Chapter One. Description "Dan Smith is son of The Protector, a Vigilante active around the late 1980s-late 1990s. Dan is a very secretive person who doesn't like to talk about his past. He is very knowledgeable in an as-of yet unknown form of Martial Arts and is always ready for a fight. Dan appears to know several things that normal people do not. He has a very dim outlook on the world, and is trying to make a positive mark on it. Will he succeed Will he die trying? Or will he succumb to his apparent insanity..." Appearance Dan has a seemingly gentle face with Brown hair and Dark Blue eyes, but when his true nature begins to reveal, his once gentle face turns into a cold, blank stare with soulless eyes. Clothing Regularly, he sports an all black outfit with a casual jacket and running shoes History Early Life Sometime prior to the events of X: Chapter One, Dan developed the desire to become a vigilante and met Saki Miyu. He eventually began to develop feelings for her. Personality TBA Relationships Olivia Brown-Smith TBA James Smith TBA Andrea TBA John Jones TBA Saki Miyu TBA Brianna TBA Likes * Kittens * Puppies * Justice Dislikes * Criminals * Spiders * John Jones * Bullies * Scary Video Games/Movies Fears * Losing His Loved Ones * Succumbing To His Insanity * Becoming A Criminal Talents * Acting * Fighting * Controlling Physical Pain * Sword Fighting Skills and Abilities Dan has been exceptionally trained by Andrea in a unique martial arts form (currently un-named). He can perform feats that most humans would struggle with, such as jumping great heights and distances. He can also (at least partially) control his physical pain, allowing him to be more deadly in combat. However, Dan holds back in physical confrontations, as his "true" skill could easily kill or at least heavily injure his target. Dan has a very high IQ, allowing him to quickly plan strategies and best opponents with higher strength than him. Before his martial arts training, Dan taught himself the ability to control and hide his damaged sanity, making him appear as though he is a normal person. If Dan were to go at least "temporarily" insane, he would not hold back in fights, which makes him one of the deadliest people on the planet. Additionally, despite having no training, Dan has a natural talent in sword-fighting, making him even more dangerous. Equipment TBA Extra Information * Although no-one knows this, Dan has a fictional version of Sclerosteosis, a genetic condition that makes the bones much tougher (although the real version and a form of it in YanderX has very deadly side-effects), which has aided in his training and combative skill. However, he has had no side-effects from the condition, as it has been altered from its real counterpart. To compensate, this version of the it is much rarer and a second form has been created that is closer to the real world version. * Dan is 1/8th Japanese. Trivia * Andrea and Dan's training are directly inspired by Batman: Gotham Knight Episode 5 "Working Through Pain". * David had no idea of the Dark Horse Comics character also known as X when creating his version. Jack (YandereBoy55) and Dan (Herobrinedan) also have no knowledge that another creator had used the name X for a character. While only being pure co-incidence, the two do share common traits (being the lack of true feeling and tendency to kill, though the latter requires certain conditions to be met for the YanderX version) * Dan was originally meant to have mild supernatural abilities. However, since the only canon paranormal power/character is The Phantom Girl, this has been scrapped. When Yandere Simulator is released, a revised version of the YanderX series (or at least X: Volume One) may be released, containing the supernatural element if it is heavily featured in the game. * A throw-away idea conceived by Jack (YandereBoy55) was that Dan was actually a counterpart of the Dark Horse Comics character also known as 'X'. * Dan's personality and fighting skill are inspired by the following characters: Yandere-Kun (a gender-swap of Ayano Aishi), Batman, Light Yagami, and Eren Yeager (also spelled Jeager) * He may share traits with the "mysterious obstacle" student (an unknown Yandere Simulator character) in the future. ** The Mysterious Obstacle will not be present in the YanderX main series, though may appear in Childhood. Category:Fanfiction Category:Beginning Category:Yandere Simulator Category:Character Profile